Crash Battle Royale
Crash Battle Royale is a fighting game , it will be on Xbox 360, Wii U and PS3 on 2017 and Xbox One, PS4 on 2018. Story Dr. N. Tropy Decided To Conquer The Islands , He Challenged The Best Fighter In A Fighting Match , If He Won , He Will Destroy The Islands , If He Lose , He Will be Locked Up. Fighters and Their Stats Teams Levels There are 26 Levels in the game. each of the levels have 5 rounds. if a player wins 2 round the level is complete. if all four players win a round each, the fifth round is the decider round. Each Character has TV Screenshot of themselves in each of the levels that they are Mentioned in except Sonic, Spyro and Shadow because they don't have levels with their names mentioned because they are guests. * Oxide Base (Oxide's Level) * Tiny Coliseum (Tiny's Level) * Dingodile Desert (Dingodile's Level) * Coco Corals (Coco's Level) * Fakers' Volcano (Fake Crash's Level) * Crash Pyramids (Crash's Level) * Japanese Academy (Nina's Level) * Cortex Castle (Cortex's Level) * Polar Mountains (Polar's Level) * Tiger Ruins (Pura's Level) * Brio Labs (Brio's Level) * Space Station Rift (Mega-Mix's Level) * Motor Tracks (Von Clutch's Level) * Komodo Town (Komodo Joe's Level) * Komodo Gulch (Komodo Moe's Level) * Possom Track (Pasadena's Level) * Crunch Canyon (Crunch's Level) * Carbon Crash Peaks (Carbon Crash's Level) * N. Gin Factories (N. Gin's Level) * Koala Caves (Kong's Level) * Rilla Jungle (Rilla's Level) * Penguin Lakes (Penta's Level) * Papu Arena (Papu Papu's Level) * Roo Glaciers (Ripper Roo's Level) * Pinstripe Laboratory (Pinstripe's Level) * Raging Volcanoes (Evil Crash's Level) * N.Trance Gorge (N. Trance's Level) * Tropy Base (N. Tropy's Level) Story Mode There are 26 Levels in the game. each of the levels have 5 rounds. if a player wins 2 round the level is complete. if all four players win a round each, the fifth round is the decider round. after 2 levels, the third level is a boss level that only has three rounds with it's selected fighter that the player must challenge. You can Only Play as Team Crash, Team Motor, Team Cortex and Team Monster. You Can Only Play as the Team Lead in the Warp Room. When the Team Leader enters a level, you can choose between the 3 team members; a leader, a sidekick or brawn. Warp Room 1: Jungle * Oxide Base * Tiny Coliseum * Boss: Papu Arena Warp Room 2: Ice * Dingodile Jungles * Coco Corals * Boss: Roo Waterfalls Warp Room 3: Water * Fakers' Volcano * Crash Pyramids * Boss: Pinstripe Laboratory Warp Room 4: Volcano * Japanese Academy * Cortex Castle * Boss: Raging Volcanoes Warp Room 5: Desert * Polar Mountains * Tiger Ruins * Boss: N. Trance Gorge Warp Room 6: Medieval Castle * Brio Labs * Space Station Rift * Boss: Tropy Base Warp Room 7: Labs * Motor Tracks * Komodo Town * Komodo Gulch * Possom Track * Crunch Canyon * Carbon Crash Peaks * N. Gin Factories * Koala Caves * Penguin Lakes *Rilla Jungle Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games Category:Games